


Yes, I'm Dating Her

by Queen_Preferences



Series: The Adventures of Girl! Kpop (Boys) [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Chef Jun, F/M, Female Boo Seungkwan, Female Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Female Xu Ming Hao | The8, Fluffy, Football Player Choi Hansol | Vernon, Football Player Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Girl! Boo Seungkwan, Girl! Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Girl! Seungkwan, Girl! Xu Ming Hao | The8, Girl!The8, Girl!Woozi, Jihoon loves Soonyoung, She's Out Of Your League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Captain of the football team Soonyoung is dating music prodigy Jihoon and his friends don't believe him.





	Yes, I'm Dating Her

Title: Yes, I'm Dating Her

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Seventeen

Series: none

Pairings: Jihoon/Soonyoung, Vernon/Seungkwan, and Jun/Minghao

Characters: Xu Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan, Choi Vernon Hansol, and, Lee Jihoon.

Summary: Captain of the football team Soonyoung is dating music prodigy Jihoon and no one believes it.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fanfiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"No."

"What do you mean, no? Vernon tells him." Soonyoung ordered knowing his boy was going to support him.

"I'm sorry hyung but I have to agree with Jun-Hyung. I don't think your really dating Jihoon-noona." No support at all.

"Why the hell not!" Soonyoung demanded ignoring the looks he received from the other customers in the diner. He couldn't believe his best friends didn't believe him. Yeah, he joked around a lot but he would never joke about Jihoon.

Vernon glanced towards Jun who raised his eyebrow, "She's way out of your league. Beside everyone on campus know's Jihoon doesn't date. Hell, last week she made a senior cry for staring at her too long."

"Minghao way out of your league but she's dating you! So is Seungkwan for Vernon." Soonyoung added sourly.

He knew his girlfriend had a reputation on the college campus but he kind of hoped his friends who believed him.

"Fair point but we are actually dating them, and everyone knows it. You just saying your dating Jihoon-noona isn't evidenced enough. You have to actually prove it."

"Fine. I'll tell her to come join us." Soonyoung hissed.

"Mhmm." Jun hummed unconvinced taking another slip of his Coca-Cola. He was still in denial of the ' _relationship_ ' Soonyoung had with Jihoon. Jun knew that the two knew each but he didn't believe that they were a couple. Just because you could hold a conversation with the music prodigy without her hitting you didn't mean you two were dating.

"Hyung, I have a date with Seungkwan at 4 so we can't be for hours waiting," Vernon added cautiously knowing his hyung was already angry.

Soonyoung sent Vernon a sharp glare as he stood up pulling out his phone walking towards the entrance. Dialing the number Soonyoung waited for his princess to pick up.

* * *

"Hey princess," Soonyoung said the moment Jihoon picked up.

"Don’t call me princess.” was the first thing Jihoon said as she answered the phone.

Soonyoung smiled because he could imagine the sweet little blush dancing on her pale cheeks. She always claimed to hate the name but never truly made any attempt to stop Soonyoung from calling her it.

"What are you doing right now?"

Jihoon hummed running a hand through her pastel purple hair, "Finishing up my piano recital. I'm thinking about joining Seungkwan and Minghao for lunch. Why what you do?"

"I was wondering if you could come to the coffee shop, it's like three blocks from the campus."

"Why would I do that?" Jihoon asked.

"Because you love me and you miss me as much as I miss you," Soonyoung stated. He smirked when Jihoon got quiet before he heard her talking to someone else.

"We'll be there in five. Don't make me regret this Soonyoung."

"You won't, princess."

"Idiot."

* * *

Vernon and Jun almost choke on their drinks as they watch Jihoon-noona enter the coffee shop. Her pastel purple hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She wore a long sleeve red sweater and a black skater skirt with black Converse.

"Princess," Soonyoung says with a soft smile as he holds his arms out to his pint-sized girlfriend.

"You know I hate it when you call me that,” Jihoon argues half-heartedly. She can’t even call up a proper scowl. Damn, Soonyoung for making her unable to get mad.

"Hansollie!" Seungkwan shrieked the second she caught sight of her boyfriend. She quickly moved around Jihoon and Soonyoung rushing towards her cute boyfriend.

"Junnie?" 

Jun smiles as he pulls a chair out for Minghao who takes it before reaching over to steal his drink. Jun's arm immediately curls around his girlfriend's body pulling the Chinese girl into his side like a missing puzzle piece.

Vernon, on the other hand, starts tugging Seungkwan into his lap despite her blushing face an argument. His face tucks into her neck breathing in her scent of peaches, and mangos.

"Why did you call me here?" Jihoon demanded. She sounded annoyed but Jun and Vernon saw the soft look in her eyes.

"To prove a point," Soonyoung muttered leaning down to peak Jihoon's lips sending a smirk to his fellow football players. Vernon and Jun gave their acknowledgment before returning their attention back to their girlfriends.

"You're an idiot."

"I'm your idiot."

"I guess," Jihoon stated. Smiling softly as Soonyoung stood up to go buy her favorite drink for her.


End file.
